muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet News Flash
Merge I was just looking at the page for the Newsman, and realized that it felt kind of puny -- I was expecting to scroll down and see all the segments, the same way that we do Super Grover and the Swedish Chef. What would you guys say to the idea of merging this page into the bottom of the Newsman page? -- Danny (talk) 06:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I understand what you're saying, but then we have separate pages for Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and the Muppet Labs sketches. That seems similar to what we have here. Also, if we merged this into the Newsman page, how would you refer to it in the lists of recurring sketches that are on the bottom of other pages (Pigs in Space, etc.)? -- Ken (talk) 07:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :: Ken a merge can be done and still refer it to recurring sketches, the Swedish Chef are also listed in recurring sketches. I can see the point of doing a merge, since most of the one man sketches are on the character pages, but unlike the Swedish Chef sketches, the Newsman sketches have a clear name and from what I can see recurring sketches with a clear title have their own page. Henrik (talk) 10:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Would we list all the Muppet News Flashes in the newsman's article or would we just talk about the newsman on this page? One page covers the character (and puppet) and one is a page for the specific recurring sketch of interruptions from a fictional Muppet news organization. The same argument for merging could also be made with Louis Kazagger & Muppet Sports, Alistair Cookie & Monsterpiece Theater, Roosevelt Franklin & Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School, Elvises & Great Moments in Elvis History, Sam Eagle & An Editorial by Sam the Eagle/The Eagle's Nest, etc. -- Brad D. (talk) 19:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::And that argument can also be made for Reporter Kermit and Sesame Street News Flash. --Minor muppetz 19:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't do that for Kermit, as he's been a reporter many times outside SS. - Oscarfan 19:38, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, okay. That makes sense; I retract my suggestion. I'll look the Newsman page and see if there's a way to make the link to the Muppet News Flash chart clearer... -- Danny (talk) 20:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Muppet News Flash There are three more from the third season. Kris Kristofferson & and Rita Coolidge- Henderson burglary (Missing silverware) Pearl Bailey- Explosion of hats Helen Reddy- Mr. and Mrs. George Lazer of Silverspring Maryland compete in Over-hand Refrigerator Throwing. In addition to the one from the Arlo Guthrie episode (that's the one about the "bumper crop", the Newsman also appears onstage during the closing number in the Jonathan Winters episode where he announces that not everybody has been affected by the Gypsy's curse when everyone starts speaking Swedish. David French 06:22, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing those out. I think the Jonathan Winters thing would better go into notes on that episode but have added the rest. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, 20 May 2007 (UTC) : :Also, ep #308 with Loretta Lynn, at the train station. The Newsman attempts twice to do the News Flash from within a news kiosk at the station, both times being interrupted by a pig, first wanting a magazine and then a chocolate bar. : Does anyone know whether the Newsman appears backstage in the Muppet Theatre other than in ep#105 (Rita Moreno)? In that episode, after Fozzie answers the backstage phone a second time, Kermit opines that it's known as a running gag...whereupon the Newsman comes trotting past terribly full of himself and clearly in a hurry to get to the stage. Fozzie tells us THAT is a running gag. -- Newsmanfan News Flash on TV "'''Furniture Monsters:' This is the only time that a Muppet has been seen watching the news, or The Muppet Show for that matter, on a television set."'' Are we sure about this? I seem to recall someone watching the show in the Arlo Guthrie episode. Also, is this page TMS only, or do we want to include the news flashes from A Muppet Family Christmas and MuppetFest? --GrantHarding 15:13, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :I think you might be right about the Arlo Guthrie episode. Also, Statler and Waldorf watch TMS on a TV set in another episode. You can put in the News Flashes from the other stuff too, but add a separate heading for them. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:22, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :::What a coincidence! I was just thinking about mentioning the skits done at Muppetfest a few minutes ago, before I read this talk page. Yeah, we should include them. I've read the script at Muppet Central, but haven't read it in awhile and can't remember what they were about (I do know that the last one involved a boulder that Sweetums threw at The Newsman). I know that there was also a news skit with The Newsman on The Jim Henson Hour, but I'm not sure if that actually counts as a Muppet News Flash. --Minor muppetz 14:28, 26 May 2006 (UTC)